Cerberus's Kids
D2 Scarlette, Leon, and Juliette Speed are the triplet children of Jack Speed and Alexandra Savoy. They exist in the generation after Dorms. Personality The triplets have distinct personalities, but, much like their father and his twin, they are unwaveringly loyal to one another and never go against one another. They almost never disagree, and they have come to trust each others' judgement. Their parents never told them their birth order, to try and strengthen this equality between them. They are incredibly ambitious, and Scarlette has inherited a strong sense of justice from her uncle Angel. Scarlette is the most outspoken of the three. She is intense and focuses on her duty to the world, but she is more easily frustrated and angered than her siblings. She laughs easily. Leon is a flirt, but he doesn't care much for other people. He considers his creatures to be the only company he needs. He is less ambitious than his siblings, but he is easily bored. Juliette inherited all of her parents' charm and coldness. She can appear to be incredibly warm and friendly, but this is a sham, and she usually doesn't even bother with it. She is calculating and rarely feels anything other than calm bemusement, but she isn't cruel, and she cares about her people. Powers *Power Sharing ©: The triplets share a telepathic bond, a remnant of their mother's power. While the triplets seem to only have one of the three powers, this is only an act they have performed to make their enemies underestimate them. While each triplet can only hold one power at a time, they can freely swap who has which. *Solar Vengeance (*): Scarlette usually holds this power. A mixture of Vengeance and Alexandra's solar regeneration, the Solar Vengeance form is the first time a person has achieved true immortality. This Vengeance form is powered by sunlight, which strengthens its core abilities, and allows it to regenerate from any wound. While this regeneration is dependent on sunlight, it has limitless potential, and could theoretically resurrect a triplet if the body were not fully destroyed. *Life Creation (*): Leon usually holds this power. A mutation of Cerberus's animation ability, this power allows a triplet to manipulate biological cells and create new organisms. It can do more as the user focuses more, and fewer raw materials are needed as more time is devoted to creating one creature. Leon tends to use vast stores of tissues to create armies. Juliette prefers to create specialized creatures to counter threats. Scarlette has only made a few creatures, which she upgrades and perfects. *Telekinesis (*): Juliette usually holds this power. While this power is essentially unchanged from Alexandra's, the triplets are vastly more powerful. They could move anything, given enough time. Appearance Scarlette spends most of her time out amongst the people, so she dresses like a powerful royal. She dresses in fine dresses that compliment her figure, with gold trims and rich colors. She has her mother's gorgeous, billowing brown hair, and somehow she actually has the red eyes that Cerberus only has in Vengeance form. She normally has Solar Vengeance, and her mastery of it gives her the appearance of an angel, or even a Sun god, imagery she uses to full effect to show the people her power. Leon rarely goes into public, but while he doesn't care about fashion, he knows that an emperor has to appear larger than life. In public, he can be seen weating fine suits, and often even dark turtlenecks that don't seem to belong in the desert. He resembles his father, but with grey eyes, which lends an air of indifference to his gaze. In private, Leon is usually at work, creating an army. He does this shirtless, in tight shorts, as the work can be quite messy. Juliette is even more gorgeous than her siblings. She looks like her mother, but with her father's hair and lighter skin. Even her eyes are the same as her mother's, grey and amber. Her clothing is luxurious but professional, and accented by keeping her hair in a controlled bun at most times. While her sister looks like a wild woman of the people, Juliette tries to look like the controlled, unstoppable emperor her people need.